A Perfect Proposal ?
by annalucindaberry
Summary: this is just my ramblings when my Quinn is ignoring me, or when I'm on the train. Quinn plans the 'perfect' proposal for Rachel.


Quinn looked up. Eyes on the traffic ahead. Why she decided to drive to the lake from New York escapes her. Rachel was sprawled out on the passenger seat, her eyes fluttering in her sleep as little bits of hair stuck to her face due to the sweltering heat.

Movement. Quinn internally jumped and put her foot down to move, 4 inches. Quinn growled causing Rachel to stir but not wake. Pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail Quinn tried to fan herself with Rachel's gossip magazine. Getting bored of sitting in traffic Quinn began to run her fingers up her girlfriends exposed thigh, drawing light patterns.

"There yet.." Rachel mumbled still half asleep  
"No baby not yet" Quinn hushed as she finally put the Fiat into gear and followed the traffic as it eased onto the freeway, finally signalling their escape from New York.

Rachel's eyes opened and she rubbed them as they adjusted to the dusky sky. Quinn smiled softly as she felt her girlfriends presence beside her. Rachel squirmed in her light green dress and opened her mouth to speak.  
"Yes baby you have to wear the dress until we get there" Quinn interrupted causing Rachel to pout.

Pulling up to their cabin by the lake Rachel perked up when she saw her surroundings.  
"Its so beautiful" she whispered as she gazed out the window.  
Quinn glanced at her girlfriend. "Yeah, it is."  
Coming to a stop Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand.  
"I love you Rae"  
"I love you too Quinnie." Rachel leaned across the car and pressed their lips together passionately, whilst Quinn was still slightly dazed from the kiss Rachel used this as her chance to escape and ran toward the cabin, Quinn snapped out of it and chased her the bags forgotten for now.

Being taller Quinn caught up to her petite brunette and wrapped her arms around her pulling her off the ground.  
Rachel squealed and kicked her legs about, giggling like a child.  
Quinn delicately kissed the girl.  
" Go inside and get comfy. I'll get out bags"

Walking back to her black Fiat 500 Quinn opened the boot and began pulling out the brunette's over sized suitcase for their WEEKEND away. Opening her overnight bag she pulled out a small box and kissed it.  
Quinn was going to propose to Rachel. Tonight.

Pulling the suitcases down the path's Quinn looked around her to the dimly lit lake house, Santana, Brittany, Kurt & Blaine had already began setting up for the surprise, and she felt her heart jump in excitement.

Walking in to the cabin she heard footsteps on the floor above, running around, Rachel was still such a child at heart. Dropping the bags at the foot of the stairs Quinn climbed the staircase two at a time in search of her brunette. She walked across the hall to the master bedroom and found her girlfriend sat on the king sized bed with her feet swinging off the ground due to her small stature, but the thing that caught the blonde's eye was the bright toothy smile that was aimed in her direction. She walked over to the girl and let her hand glide over her face before capturing the red lips in a kiss. Rachel pulled Quinn top of her and let her hands run up the material of her chino's.  
"Off" Rachel mumbled as she let her tongue slide across her girlfriend lips before deepening the kiss.  
Quinn shook her head at the girl beneath her and moved away from the tempting lips, even though she didn't want to.  
"No, now come on you didn't wear that dress to look pretty in the car, freshen up and meet me downstairs okay?" Quinn pushed herself off Rachel and walked out of the room before she could be tempted anymore. Rachel pouted and flopped on the bed before grabbing her purse from where she left it, retrieving her makeup bag and heading toward the adjoining bathroom.

Downstairs Quinn was in the kitchen taking out all the little snack's Santana had brought over earlier, hopefully everything was coming to plan across the lake.

"Baby?" Rachel called as she walked down the stairs.  
"In the kitchen" Quinn's voice floated through to the hallway. Rachel half bounced half walked into the room.  
"What you doing beautiful?" Rachel questioned.  
"Nothing you need to know about yet" Quinn smirked. "You got your camera?"  
Rachel nodded.  
"Okay, let's get going then" Quinn picked up the basket full of snacks and led Rachel outside to the dock.

Rachel gasped as she saw a tiny little paddle boat bobbing on the water in front of them.  
"Oh Quinn it's perfect" She gushed as Quinn jumped into the boat, setting the basket down and helping Rachel down and sitting her down before un tangling the rope holding them to the dock. Kicking the dock to push them off Quinn sat down opposite Rachel and began tugging at the oars moving them further into the lake, once they reached near enough the middle Quinn placed the oars down and picked up the basket.

"Vegan chocolate covered strawberry baby?" Quinn asked handing Rachel the said item. Rachel bit down and a tiny bit of juice ran down her chin causing Quinn to laugh. Rachel pouted and threw the strawberry and Quinn who dodged it and poked her tongue out.

The two girls spoke and had fun on the boat whilst Quinn waited for the final word. When her phone vibrated quietly in her pocket she picked up the oars.  
"Home time already?" Rachel pouted  
"No baby, I just want to go check out the view from the other side"

Pulling the closer to the lake house Quinn's heart began to beat rapidly and she didn't know if she could do it anymore.  
Rachel beamed up at her as she put the oars back down.  
"Get out princess" Quinn whispered to Rachel before leaning in and pecking her softly.  
Rachel quickly hopped out and waited as Quinn tied the boat back up, grabbing her blonde's hand Rachel squeezed it before letting Quinn dictate the direction.

After walking through the tree's to calm her nerves Quinn began to make her way back to the lake house.  
"Baby, I love you so much" Quinn began  
"Oh Quinn I love you too baby" Rachel replied  
"Let me finish okay?"  
Rachel nodded in response.  
Quinn took a deep breath and went back to her train of thought.  
"I love you so much Rachel Berry, and I have been in love with you for longer then I will admit, even to myself, you are just the most talented, beautiful woman I have ever and will ever come across, and being able to watch you become that woman has been amazing." Quinn stopped instantly just before they reached the door.  
"Do you trust me?" She asked suddenly  
Rachel nodded again slightly confused and let out a whimper when Quinn covered her eyes and continued leading her in a certain direction.

Upon entering the lake house full of all their friends and family, Quinn began speaking again breaking the silence.

"Being with you has made me the woman I am today, and the woman I never thought I'd ever be. And it makes me love you even more. And I am so bad at making long speeches and we both know I'm not great at this romance thing but what I'm trying to say.. Rachel. Baby. Will you marry me?"  
Rachel was shell shocked and it took a minute before she took in her surroundings. She could see bright lights and people around her but all she could focus on was Quinn. Her Quinn. Her beautiful girlfriend Quinn, who was currently down on one knee with a beautiful ring in her hand.  
Tears spilling down her face Rachel nodded furiously.

"Berry if you don't say yes to my girl Q I will go lima heights on yo' ass"  
Everyone laughed snapping Rachel out of her daze, looking round she caught sight of her dads who were both in tears, Judy who was smiling at her daughter and all of their friends.  
"Yes Quinn" Rachel gushed before throwing herself onto the girl and kissing her passionately. Puck and Santana heckle and cat call whilst Brittany cheers.

Pulling away from each other Rachel and Quinn smile at everyone around them, Quinn slips the ring onto Rachel and helped pull her up. Hiram and Leroy rush to Rachel and swoop her into a big cuddle whilst Judy pulls Quinn into a tight embrace. Both girls can hardly keep their eyes off of each other and suddenly the whole glee club is surrounding them, words of congratulations being said and ignored.

Finally after everyone has had a moment with the newly engaged couple, they walk over to each other.  
"You planned all this?"  
"You're Rachel Berry, like I'd do anything less than perfect for you" Quinn replied, shrugging it off.  
"You planned a party with everyone who matters, in a lake house.. That's not nothing Quinn, how long have you been planning this?"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"But Quinn-" Rachel is cut short by Quinn's lips, silence overcoming her.  
"I love you Rachel Berry-Fabray"  
Rachel blushed "Rachel Fabray" she corrected causing Quinn to give her a confused look.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I am"

Both girls were completely unaware of the whole room watching them. Blissfully ignorant, but so in love.


End file.
